


It’s alright

by bi_nocturnal_g



Series: Ok Series [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Humor, First Time, Fluff, Gen Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_nocturnal_g/pseuds/bi_nocturnal_g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is different here in and looking back, better than it was in New Jersey, especially since she realize her Daddy is finally on his way to his finding his own happiness. And it’s all thanks to his new partner, Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s alright

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of my [OK series](http://bi-nocturnal-g.livejournal.com/2670.html). It’s not necessary to read the other parts, this can easily stand alone.  

Ever since the divorce she doesn’t get to spend that much time with her Danno, which makes her sad but it’s not like she has any say on the matter. She always counts down the hours till the moment she can see her Daddy again. To make sure that he’s okay.

Her Danno has an important job; it something he’s good at. He makes sure that all the bad guys are locked up, but it’s dangerous, anything could happen at any given time but it’s his job as a police officer to make sure nothing bad happens.

She remembers him explaining the bruises he acquired one day from, arms mottled with the colours of the rainbow, and all Grace could do was cling to her Daddy and pray to St. Christopher for his safety.

"It comes with the job." Daddy said in that tone of voice that never fails to make Mommy’s face tighten up, even now when they’re not together any more and Grace tells her about Daddy’s latest bruises and make her Mommy lock herself in the bedroom for hours on end.

Those very first months in Hawaii were spent in fear for her father.

Danny hasn’t been quite the same after the divorce, neither is her Mommy but she has Step-Stan and Danno only has Grace. Grace isn’t stupid, and though he always tries to make light of the situation Grace knows how much it sucks for him. She is able to see that her Daddy is still smarting from losing Mommy to Step-Stan.

Gramma Williams said that there were a lot of things in life that had to do with them breaking up and that Grace wasn’t supposed to know of, but truthfully Grace thought they were just too very different people heading in different directions in life. She didn’t think that there was anything that could get Danny down, but now she knows better. She’ll always remember the look on her father’s face as one that she’d never forget. It was the face of a defeated man, eyes dead as he stared at the other side of the glass, watching his baby girl board the plane that would take her 5000 miles away from him and to Hawaii.

There was never a single doubt in her mind that Danny wouldn’t follow.

"You’re my light. I’ll follow you to the end of the world if I have to."

In the beginning it was hard for her Daddy to settle in Hawaii, where he knew no one familiar, where with his tie, loafers and abrasive attitude he was considered the haole, the weird looking outsider from the mainland intent on not trying to fit in, because the only reason he moved here was because of Grace. Grace loves him for that, knows about the sacrifices he had to make to get to where he’s now. It makes her sad when she can see that he’s unhappy living here in paradise.

She loves her Danno so much; sometimes it hurts knowing she’s not there to comfort him. It’s wasn’t fair of her Mommy to take her away from her Daddy and leave him all alone. Who’s going to kiss his bumps or hug him real hard and make it all right again if Grace’s not there?

But then things change suddenly a couple of months of settling into their new home in Hawaii. Danno’s smile seems more real and happier to her. He’s more talkative with his hands wildly gesturing, talking about something he’d done that day. It amuses Grace hearing her Daddy recap about his exciting day. Somehow it always revolves around one person.

Life is different here in and looking back, better than it was in New Jersey, especially since she realize her Daddy is finally on his way to his finding his own happiness. And it’s all thanks to his new partner, Steve.

Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, Navy Seal and leader of the Governor’s special task force.

Danny has been telling her so many stories about Steve that when they first met each other during that football game Grace had felt she knew him entire life.

She likes it when he spends the weekend with them or vice versa. And it should have been weird with Steve, more than often, coming along for the ride, but it’s not. It’s like spending time with Mommy and Step-Stan, except much more fun and exciting because Steve knows the best places on Hawaii.

Best of all, Grace likes Steve, because he makes her Daddy happy and feel more alive than ever before. He’s also funny and cute and she likes the way he makes her Daddy laugh.

Hearing the pure unadulterated joy and laughter coming from her Danno never fails to lighten her heart; it makes her worry less about her Daddy, knowing that Steve got his back, would do anything to make sure he’s safe and protected.

Grace can just tell that Steve would do anything to ensure her Daddy’s safety or the other way around. Because when you love someone you’d do anything to make sure that nothing in the world can ever hurt them. And they definitely love each other.

The love shining from Steve’s and Danny’s eyes is easy for Grace to see, because they sometimes forget her when they’re around each other and it’s clear to decipher the longing looks and analyze their emotion for what it is. It’s love that she sees shining from their eyes because she recognizes it in her own whenever she looks at her Danno and Mommy.

She doesn’t mind spending her time in the backseat while they try to figure out their next step. It’s alright that they haven’t admitted it yet to each other, Grace tells herself. Their relationship is complicated because they don’t know yet that they are in a relationship with each other.

Off course Grace isn’t above helping her Daddy and his partner out when they’re taking to long, but they’re 5-0, they’ll get there eventually. Grace is positive of that.

[It's not okay](http://bi-nocturnal-g.livejournal.com/2670.html) / [Masterlist ](http://bi-nocturnal-g.livejournal.com/2670.html)/ It's fine


End file.
